


A Secret Mission

by orphan_account



Series: our house [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and bucky's probably salty about that), (sam and rhodey probs have beers together and bucky never gets invited), Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, I just feel like Bucky would be an Unreasonable parent and Sam would be the Chill parent, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, also feat. clint and natasha and their son nathaniel pietro but he likes to go by pietro, feat. mentions of tony and rhodey, sam + bucky + their daughter and everything is chill and happy, the woes of marriage (i suppose)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky's on a mission (not really). Sam's not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm about to briefly speak about The Walking Dead so if you're not into that anymore like I am then skip this part. Not a spoiler, but alludes to Stuff) Just letting everyone know that I'm super offended that the latest episode of The Walking Dead left me widowed and I'm channeling all these ~feelings~ into a tiny lil NICE NON-STRESS INDUCING FICLET THING so don't mind me! (honestly, in this year 2016, the year of realising things, I should've known better than to expect the opposite of misery)
> 
> Also, yes, I'm tentatively making this a series too but I don't actually know how I'll do with consistent updates. I'm going on a few holidays soon where I won't have my laptop with me and I'm hoping having this open as a series would give me incentive to jot down short things on my phone while I'm away! (If you have any tiny plot suggestions that'd be cool and super sweet!??)

Bucky pressed his ear against the door. Although hushed, he could hear the voices from the other side of the door with clarity.

_"What do your, uh, dads do now?"_

_"They're secret agents. I think. I don't know. They don't tell me shit about what they do to be honest."_

_"Really? Still? Mum quit that stuff ages ago. Same with dad."_

"Bucky?" came a voice not from inside the room, but from behind him.

"Shh!" Bucky snapped. "Sam, I'm on a covert operation here."

"You're... Pressing your ear against the door of our daughter's room?" Sam said.

"It's important, Sam. Important stuff. Stuff that only the better father is capable of doing," Bucky retorted.

Sam scoffed. "Mhmm. Right. The better father. That's what you are. You know, what you're doing only proves that you are, in fact, _not_ the better father. Give her some privacy, will you?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky's chest from behind him.

"No, Sam!"

Sam only held on tighter when Bucky tried to rip his fingers apart from where they were locked tightly in front of his chest. Bucky put up more of a fight, especially when Sam began dragging him backwards. Bucky started kicking his legs forward as Sam continued to remove him.

"Bucky, she's fourteen. And she can have friends over," Sam tried to reason with immense difficulty and through gritted teeth as Bucky continued to flail.

"I know! But it's just—"

Suddenly, the door opened.

There stood their daughter with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The expression she wore was one that Bucky had become so acquainted with, what with being married to Sam for almost two decades and within those years doing things that would embarrass him or frustrate him, thus, provoking that very expression. He felt his own cheeks grow hot when he realised that was what he was doing; embarrassing his daughter _and_ Sam. Classic father, he was.

"You know," she said. "You guys ain't slick."

"Jay, honey, I'm sorry. I’m sorry your father is an absolute idiot," Sam said. Bucky didn’t need to turn around and look at Sam to determine that he was enjoying this.

Sam waved to the strawberry-blonde headed boy that sat cross-legged on Jay's bed. "Hey, Pietro. How are your parents?"

"Intense but good," the boy replied.

"Sounds like 'em. Alright, well. Get on with it," Sam said.

Sam pushed Bucky into the direction of the kitchen.

"Keep the door open, please!" Bucky yelled. Sam clapped his hand over Bucky's mouth until he got him seated at the island in the kitchen. He started fixing him some coffee.

"You're actually an idiot, Bucky. Really fucking ridiculous," Sam said.

"And you're so beautiful," Bucky said, cheek resting in the palm of his hand as he watched Sam work.

"Nah. You're not getting away that easy. Bucky, you know that's Natasha and Clint's son right?" Sam explained.

"Mhm," Bucky vocalised.

"Can I stress: Natasha’s _biological son_. Natasha, who was Jay's surrogate. That's technically her half-brother in there."

"I know _that_. Jeez, Sam. But it's just. _Boys_. You know how they are even at fourteen. I don't want him to fill her head with stuff," Bucky said.

"So your plan, that _covert operation_ , was to stand there all day with your ear pressed against the door?" Sam said, now leant against the counter as the water boiled.

"Uh huh."

"And what if one of them needed to use the bathroom?"

Bucky shrugged and Sam scoffed.

"I am so glad she inherited my common sense and reason," Sam said.

"Me too," Bucky said. They smiled at each other. "It's just—she knows I love her right?"

"Of course she knows. She wouldn't be annoyed with you all the time if you stopped giving her reasons to be."

"Really?"

"She's my daughter, Bucky. Our daughter. Yes really."

Bucky looked away, inhaling deeply. "We should have another baby."

"Oh shit. Here we go. Ruining the moment by bringing up a conversation we shouldn’t have right now," Sam said. He turned his back to Bucky once more at the sound of a ' _click_ ;' the water had fully boiled.

"How is this ruining the moment?" Bucky said, aggravation seeping into his tone.

"We can't have another baby, Bucky. Not right now. God I can't even think about that right now. What? You're not happy with our first child that you wanna start over with another one?"

Bucky stood, the sound of the chair skidding against the tiles an awful sound bite to Sam's ears. "Oh screw you. Don't you dare fucking accuse me of that."

"Dads?"

Both men tensed and turned their attention to the two uncomfortable teenagers that just entered the room.

"Pietro and I are gonna go to the park," Jay said timidly.

"I'm gonna teach her martial arts moves," Pietro said. The grin fell from his face when Jay shot him a deadly glare.

"Um..." came Bucky's unintelligible response. He looked to Sam for assistance, who nodded at him, urging with his eyes _‘please, Bucky, let her have this one thing.’_

"Sounds fun, kids," Bucky said, a part of his soul leaving his body as he forced a grin.

When the two teenagers left Bucky turned to Sam with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that, Sam?" Bucky groaned and slammed his head against the counter.

"My God," Sam groaned before he went over to Bucky. He patted him lightly on the shoulder as Bucky mumbled nonsense into the flat surface.

"Can't hear you, babe," Sam said.

Bucky turned his head, eyes slightly bleary. "You're gonna tell Rhodey about this huh? Because you love him and you wanna secretly divorce me for him."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Rhodey and I get along really well because we both have idiot husbands to lament over on the daily. Now get up."

Bucky stood up straight, pouting through the whole motion, and allowed Sam to take his face into his hands. Sam kissed him tenderly and Bucky melted into it, placing his hands on Sam's waist. It was a rusty muscle reflex; they hadn't kissed like this in so long. When Sam pulled away he pressed his thumb against Bucky's lips, knowing Bucky would immediately miss the contact and try to lunge forward for more.

"Our daughter is going to be fine. The boy is Natasha and Clint Barton's son. I'm sure he learnt how to fight in a safe, concentrated environment. And God—don't you bring up having another baby again. This is the second time in a month," Sam said and finished with a firm peck on Bucky's lips.

"Why not?" Bucky said softly.

"Because—just don't. We'll save the conversation for another time. Just... "

Sam trailed off from there. Bucky took the hint and didn't try to revive the topic. In fact, he resolved to keep his mouth shut completely so Sam could continue idly running his fingers across Bucky's skin. Bucky smiled as Sam did so. He revelled in quiet moments like this one where they could share so much without speaking.

"You gotta shave," Sam said firmly after a while.

"Mm? But you like my stubble," Bucky replied, leaning his face into Sam's hand where it cupped his left cheek, thumb still rubbing circles into his skin where a substantial amount of hair had grown.

"I do," Sam said. He kissed his way towards Bucky's temple, then said softly right against his ear, "Especially when I'll be sitting on that face of yours."

Bucky squeezed Sam's ass. "There's an idea."

They kissed all the way to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short one. Thanks so much for reading! (edit: I have a [tumblr](http://bamsucky.tumblr.com/) now!)


End file.
